


Lost... in Darkness?

by kojikohai



Category: El Mariachi Trilogy (Movies), Once Upon a Time in Mexico (2003)
Genre: Gen, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kojikohai/pseuds/kojikohai
Summary: Sands lies awake in the dark, thinking.





	Lost... in Darkness?

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that would be my first OUATIM-work ever, my first drabblish one also, and the first time posting here (hope I did everything correctly). This contains Sands/El if you squint and was originally posted around 2004 in Agent_Sands at Yahoo!Groups under the penname "Bea".  
> I own nothing about "Once Upon a Time in Mexico" but the DVD and a pack of Achiote-paste. That's it.

~*~*~*~

Middle of the night, no sound drifting in from the streets. Sands is lying in bed, studying the darkness in front of him, not being able to sleep.

Cold. Alone. Lost in the darkness.

The sound of the clock intensifies, getting louder with every second passing, driving him slowly, steadily insane. Well, more than he already is anyway...  
Darkness inside, darkness around, oh-so-slowly suffocating him, poisoning.  
With every breath taken, he feels like the walls are one by one closing him in, he can feel them moving.  
Not see, of course, but feel.

Darkness around, eternally.

No eyes. No fucking eyes!  
He won't see. Ever again.

Panic rises in his chest, tightening his throat, threatening to overpower the last bits of rationality. Clock's ticking loud as gunshots now, blood roaring in his ears.

No eyes, no eyes, can't breath, can't fucking see, no eyes - his brain chants in time with his quickening heartbeat. Every second passing is pushing him to the brink of his sanity.

Dark. Cold. Lost. Dark.

He feels the scream building in his throat. And then ...  
Then...  
A sound breaking the panic-ridden silence.  
A soft snort.

Turning his head, studying the darkness in front of him.  
Again.  
Different this time.

Feeling the heat radiating off the body next to his.  
The body.  
The's body.

The ticking of the clock suddenly ceases to exist, the darkness inside him floats away.  
Soft smile tugging at the corner of his lips.  
Reaching out a hand, tentatively, encountering the warm body beside him, sleeping satiated.  
A little snort occasionally emanating.

Snuggling up against the body, El's arms are automatically closing around him, gentle, familiar, holding him in a warm embrace, driving the insanity away.  
Breathing becomes easy again, the silence no longer threatening but comfortable, panic quenched by strong arms and gentle hands.

Still in darkness, but now it is like a securing blanket.

Eternal dark around, a sparkle of light inside, kindled by the mariachi.

Not cold, not alone anymore.  
Forever in darkness, yeah, but not lost in it.


End file.
